alguien entra nuevo entra en mi vida el pasado de hydron parte I
by clau.kazami
Summary: shun kazami es un rockero caprichoso y arrogante y en busca de nuevas aventuras hasta que una noche en uno de sus conciertos golpea accidentalmente con una puerta de servicio a una chica llamada alice gehabich y ella lo enseñara a que para ser feliz no se necesita tener fama ni dinero amor en villingen- schweningen Alemania


**hola a todos mi queridos seguidores-charlie**

**si hola como ya ven ya esta mas conectada con ustedes-shun**

**si y mas por que son vacaciones, es diciembre, navidad, año nuevo, y Mi cumple años esta cerca ^_^-**

**enserio cuando es-keith**

**ash todos sabemos que es el 4 de enero, por favor piensa teñido-shun**

**no le des importancia Shun, espero y ayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo-charlie**

**a Leer-Los tres **

* * *

**Shun:**

**en el capitulo anterior.**

* * *

**no te preocupes hydron alice,klaus,julie, fabia y yo te ayudaremos amigo.-dijo shun incandose con hydron**

**sera todo un reto pero cuenten conmigo y con julie.-dijo klaus despreocupado**

**alice.-dijo shun volteando a verla**

**si shun..-contesto la de ojos color chocolate**

**fabia...-volvio hablar shun**

**Aaah, bueno sera dificil, pero...DIVERTIDO claro ayudare...-dijo fabia y comenzo a reir y hydron solo la vio sonreir el en realidad amaba esa sonrisa**

*******_Ya lo veras fabia si podre, yo se que podre, con tan solo ver tu sonrisa y ahora verte sonreir con tu pancita me encantas mas, y por ti hijo voy a salir adelante hydron es hora de que comiences tu nueva vida junto a ella*_****.-penso hydron con tan solo verla sonreir y con el apoyo de sus amigos y mas con el apoyo de shun**

* * *

***en otro lado ***

**_llamada telefonica_**

**-asi es panquecito esos malditos kashadas me mandaron hasta la...hay con tan solo pensarlo me dan nauseas,pero contigo caramelo se que podre vengarme de ellos**

**-pero enserio vas a convertirme en una estrella**

**-tu solo confia en tu nuevo amigo**

**-esta bien acepto...Shadow**

* * *

nos vamos al cafe a platicar mejor-dijo shadow

si-contesto una chica subiendo a un carro negro

* * *

**con los demas**

oigan chicos no estoy seguro de hacer esto tengo miedo...-dijo hydron

tranquilo tu confia en tus colegas..-dijo keith guiñandole el ojo y saliendo de la cocina

pero es que no, les parece raro que use unos jeans tan ajustados es decir...Mi trasero no tiene espacio-dijo en voz baja mientras de escondia detras de la puerta de servicio

de eso se trata amor...-paso fabia y le dio una nalgada y el muchacho se sonrojo todo

jajajaja que apoco el principe de la pervercion tiene miedo a usar unos jeans asi...-dijo shun picando el pescado

pues...-dijo hydron y lo interumpieron

ademas hydron usaste unos mas apretados en el video de summer.-dijo klaus picando las verduras

hydron la orden esta lista..-grito alice mientras entraba a la cocina

No...NO. Y NOOOOO pienso salir alice...-dijo hydron desesperado

Oye yo solo vine por ti y por la orden ahora sal alla a fuera y da lo mejor de ti...-le grito alice en la cara le dio la orden y lo saco de la cocina

Oye...tu...peliroja..-se escucho una voz y alice volteo.- Eres Mandona...por que no me mandas mejor ami eh...que te parece...-dijo shun guñandole el ojo y alice solo agito la cabeza de un lado a otro y salio

Jajajajajaja mandame a mi...Hay shun.-rio klaus al escuchar a su amigo

* * *

**afuera de la cocina**

*_vamos hydron tu puedes, puedes hacerlo, solo tienes que dejar la charola en la mesa del cliente y salir corriendo a todo*.-penso hydron.-Mmmmm-se escucho atras de hydron, el volteo*Vamos ya hydron hazlo, no, NO PUEDO MALDITA SEA ALICE ME ESTA VIENDO COMO TRABAJAR SI ELLA ME OBSERVA TODO EL RATO,RAYOS,* _

Hydron.-se escucho una voz masculina

*Mierda,*-penso hydron volteo lentamente y vio a keith cruzado de brazos.- Hola kei..th..Jefe

por que no has llevado la orden...-dijo keith mirando sus manos ocupadas

la orden, que orden.-pregunto hydron desconcertado

la que traes en las manos hydron.-dijo Keith un poco molesto

ah, si,si ,si la orden, si ya me acorde, esque… ya estaba apunto de entregarla pero no recuerdo que mesa lo pidió.- dijo hydron mintiendo a ver si el le creía pero sus ojos bajaron la vista hacia la orden y se dieron cuenta de que la orden decía mesa 4 y rápidamente subio la mirada hacia Keith y .- sabes que ya recordé que mesa es…-respiro profundo, saco el pecho y camino.-Me voy jefe

hydron solo has lo mismo que hace fabia y ya.-dijo Keith tratando de que su amigo fuera

*lo que hace fabia*.-paso por su mente y volteo a ver a fabia y la observo por unos minutos *vamos tu puedes ya*.- pensó y comenzo a caminar

Muy bien aquí tiene su orden señor, y para la señorita esto.-dijo hydron entregando la orden

Wuau quien lo diría, un ex-idol masculino terminando como mesero de restaurant, hump que ironia.-dijo cierta voz y hydron no volteaba a ver a los clientes solo tenia la mirada en el suelo.- y todo por un maldito capricho tuyo no es asi Hydron,por una mujer.-termino de decir satisfechoa aquella persona

Mire señor quien es usted y como sabe tanto de m…i….sha…dow.-se quedo inmóvil al ver a su antiguo representante

Hola hydron y como esta tu puta.-dijo shadow sonriente y cruzado de piernas

Señorita, es una lastima poder decirle a usted con todo respeto claro decirle que me da,….Mucha pena que usted este saliendo con esta Hiena pansona y habladora, recuerde este consejo: "_El que con lobos anda, a uyar se enseña"_….con su permiso.-dijo hydron ignorando el comentario de shadow y salio de ahí y fabia se dio cuenta de eso volteo hacia atrás de donde venia hydron y vio a shadow, ella fruncio el ceño y fue atrás de hydron

* * *

*con hydron y fabia por la entrada trasera*

Hydron a donde vas.-grito fabia mientras se quitaba el madil

Que importa a donde valla fabia, si todo el mundo me recuerda todo lo que deje en el pasado.-dijo hydron subiendo a una motocicleta

Hydron te arrepientes.-dijo fabia interrogándolo y sujetándolo del brazo

Yo…no…lo..se.- dijo hydron mirándola a los ojos directamente

Sabes que mejor vete a casa y cuando estes realmente convencido de que, soy yo lo que quieres regresas si .-dijo fabia rompiendo en llanto y corriendo al negocio otra vez a lo que dejo a hydron pensativo y sin saber que hacer a lo que decidio ir al parque encendio la moto y partio

* * *

*con los demás*

HYDRON NO ME QUIERE SALIO EN LA MOTO ME DIJO QUE TODO EL MUNDO LE RECORDABA TODO LO QUE EL DEJO EN EL PASADO Y LE DIJE TE ARREPIENTES Y ME DIJO QUE EL NO LO SABIA…..AAJA... …QUE VOY HACER.-grito fabia llorando estaba desesperada y comiendo chocolates en la cocina con los demás

Ya tranquila fabia el solo dijo que no sabia bien todavía.-dijo julie tratando de calmarla

ESTA INSEGURO.-siguio llorando fabia

Fabia yo también estaría inseguro si viniera alguien a recordarme que mi pasado era un éxito.-dijo shun tratando de equilibrar las cosas

QUE ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR, EH , QUE MI HIJO FUE UN ERROR,QUE SU PECADO MAS GRANDE FUE EL AVERME CONOCIDO, QUE SOY YO LA QUE ESTORBA EN SU VIDA.-grito fabia con mas ganas y con mas ganas lloro

SHUN KAZAMI NO AYUDAS EN NADA.-grito alice tratando de callar a shun

mmmmmm….ah…fabia…ah…lo que shun quiere decir es que…hydron anda desorientado, estresado, preocupado…Mira en pocas palabras El te ama es por eso que decidio quedarse contigo y dejarlo todo, el por ti dejo toda su fortuna y fama como idol y es mas, el pobre…..ah es inútil nunca lo entenderías..-dijo klaus indeciso de decirle a fabia

lo que klaus quería decir es que…el pobre de Hydron enfrento a su papa, cuando el rey Zenoheld se entero de que su hijo había dejado su carrera de cantante se molesto mucho por que el rey estaba en contra de la carrera de hydron y cuando supo que te había embarazado lo desheredo y fingió no conocerlo ni como su hijo ni como su familia,…-dijo shun un poco molesto al recordárselo a fabia comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se para antes de abrirla.- EL…te ha demostrado de mil maneras que te ama y tu hieres sus sentimientos diciéndole que el no te quiere y que esta inseguro…cuando ERES TU LA QUE ESTA INSEGURA DE TU RELACION CON HYDRON..ERES TU FABIA, TU FABIA SHEEN .-dijo shun demasiado enjado y salio como alma que lo lleva el diablo y azoto la puerta

pero que desconoció a su propio hijo que clase de padre es ese.-dijo alice demasiado molesta

un padre al que odia a su hijo, su madre la reina Clarissa ella estaba de acuerdo con que a el le gustara la música, lo cual molestaba mucho al rey, entonces cuando la reina iba muy enserio con hydron y la música subio a hydron a un carro negro directo a una presentación y el rey se entero y mando quitar los frenos de ese carro y la reina murió por salvarlo, el salio con vida y logro salir hasta un poste se sento a llorar hydron solo tenia 5 años y vio como su madre moria entre las llamas el solo gritaba por su madre lloraba y asi que la música era lo que su madre mas amaba y es por eso que hydron se volvió un idol solo por ella y dejo el amor de su madre solo por ti..y mi amigo vive con ese trauma.-dijo Klaus

rey zenoheld…reina Clarissa…Hydron es un….-dijo fabia ya mas tranquila y con las manos en el pecho

Principe,…"_El Principe Hydron de Vestal" .-_dijo Klaus tirándole un periódico viejo y al igual que shun salio, el periódico era de cuando hydron era niño, donde estaba el Rey zenoheld en un panteón elegante con mucha prensa y alado del rey un niño de 5 años.

"_Trágico accidente real" muere la reina Clarissa en un accidente automovilístico _

_Los investigadores dicen que el accidente fue un acto a propósito y hay serias críticas que dicen que el sobreviviente al accidente pudo ser el causante de su muerte…_

*culpan a hydron por la muerte de su madre..-suspiro fabia y cerro los ojos y recordó lo que Klaus le dijo recientemente…-* _y dejo el amor de su madre solo por ti..y mi amigo vive con ese trauma.-dijo Klaus_*_ mi amigo vive con ese trauma*.-_esas eran las palabras que pasaban a cada instante por la cabeza de fabia

* * *

*con hydron*

El se encontraba caminando por la orilla de un lago en un parque pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido

*y todo desde aquel dia, mi padre me odia por que según el mate a mi madre, pero me odia mas por que embarace a una plebeya, shadow me odia, los chicos deseguro y también me odian hasta la chicas pero lo que si me parte el alma es que le demuestro de mil maneras a fabia que la amo y me lastima me dice que no estoy preparado, que no la quiero, que estoy indeciso, solo espero y algún dia ella me pueda entender y que se de cuenta de que ser un artista famoso e hijo de un rey no es fácil, Bueno oh lo era*.- pensó mientras miraba a una pareja jugar con un bebe

*_solo quiero que me entiendas que mi vida no ha sido fácil*_.-penso pero algo lo saco por completo de sus pensamientos.- OYE IDIOTA TEN MAS CUIDADO

Ah tu eres el que tiene que ser mas cuidadoso niñito.-dijo una voz femenina

Asi, quieres que sea mas cuidadoso.-dijo hydron a lo que la chica asintió.-bueno aquí esta tu cuidadoso.-dijo hydron y la avento al agua y salio corriendo directo a la moto la prendio y la chica salio rápidamente del agua y se dirigio hacia hydron y comenzó a correr atrás de la moto

NIÑO ESTUPIDO ME LAS PAGARAS ERES UN INUTIL…-grito la chica y y se enfado

Dime todo lo que quieras no me importa.-dijo hydron divertido mirando a la chica y no se dio cuenta y se fue directo a un árbol y la chica corrió furiosa hacia el

Jajajajajaja NIÑO ESTUPIDO ESTO TE PASA POR AVENTARME AL LAGO.- grito y comenzó a golpearlo con su bolsa

Ya,ya dejame en paz.-solo decía hydron cubriéndose uno que otro golpe de ella

No hasta que te disculpes como se debe.-dijo la chica enfurecida

Lo..lo siento…FELIZ.-dijo hydron mirándola con repudio

mmmmmm…si asi esta bien.- dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa a hydron.- me llamo Laurie, Selenia Laurie y tu como te llamas

Hydron…adiós .-dijo hydron y volvió a parar la moto

Espera quieres un helado.-dijo selenia

Si es gratis tal vez.-dijo hydron volteándola a ver

Ok esta vez será gratis, pero la próxima la pagas tu,.-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Esta bien vamos,.-dijo hydron resignado

Si corre.-ella lo tomo del brazo y salio corriendo y el atrás de ella como perro

* * *

*una hora después*

Y por que estas asi acaso es por una chica.-dijo selenia

Si.-dijo hydron y se quedo un poco triste ya que ella le recordó a fabia

Y por que no le dices que la quieres.-dijo selenia animada y a la vez triste

La embarace y creo que ella ya sabe eso o nose, creo que lo duda.-dijo hydron

Estas casado.-pregunto selenia

No como crees solo tengo 17 años.-dijo hydron mirando su helado

Y como es que la embarazaste si no estas casado.-volvio a preguntar selenia

Por una pequeña aventura que tuve en una gira.-dijo hydron riendo al recordarlo

Y la quieres.-replico selenia

La amo como no tienes idea.-dijo hydron realmente emocionado

A hydron me alegro de a verte conocido sabes.-dijo selenia se levanto y abrazo a hydron y le susurro al oído.-me encariño rápido, me enamoro rápido y olvido lento y digamos que contigo llevo la primera, adiós hydron

* * *

*afuera*

*_ah como le pude decir eso a hydron pensara que quiero hacerlo mio en la primera vez,...acaso me esta gustando hydron, debo admitirlo es guapo, atractivo y tiene lo suyo…selenia en que piensas*_

* * *

_*_con hydron*

_*ah…que demonios fue eso acaso me esta interesando selenia, no eso no puede ser debo admitir que si es guapa, tiene lo suyo la condenada pero no solo estoy confundido eso es todo*.-Penso y salio del lugar y partio rumbo hacia la casa que estaban rentando y cuando abrió la puerta_

HYDRON AMOR LLEGASTE…ME ALEGRO..QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE ENTIENDO…TE COMPRENDO MEJOR QUE NADIE DE VERDAD SOLO DAME UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y TE CONSENTIRE COMO NADIE LO HA HECHO.-dijo fabia abrazandolo y lo beso

*AH FABIA ESTARAS BIEN, HAS ENLOQUECIDO O QUE*.-penso hydron mientras seguía en los brazos y labios de fabia

* * *

**hasta aqui mi fic espero y le guste**

**a y felices fiestas navideñas-Shun **

**si les agradezco a todos lo que me siguen en fanfiction -**

**y es mas, estamos mas agradecidos con sus reviews-keith **

**si-todos**

**_shun- esperamos criticas,sugerencias, pero mas comentarios ESA FABIA SI QUE SE HA VUELTO LOCA Y HYDRON CREO QUE FABIA TE TENDRA QUE COMPARTIR REVIEWS... :) :)) ;) _**

**_a y los KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P_**

**_PD: SI QUIEREN ESTAR MAS EN CONTACTO CONMIGO sigueme en redes sociales _**

_Follow me in Facebook:_

_ . o _

_Follow me in twitter: _

/claudia91910204

**y ahora si ****_ los KAZAMI Y KEITH FUERA...! PEACE :P_**


End file.
